Greek Gods
This is the seventeenth episode of the third season of the series. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * TALK AND YOU GET KICKED * Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:52 Dapi602 * ' LAST TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ROLEPLAY' * ' WE MAKE TACOS' * ' AND * WAS ELIMINATED' * ' HAHA I LIKE THIS SHOW' * ' : WHO WILL JUMP OUT OF THE PLANE ?' Monstergal6 has left the chat. 2:54 Dapi602 * ' : FOUND OUT RIGHT NOW ON' * ' ON' * ' TOTAL' * ' DRAMA' * ' ROLEPLAY' :D ... ok you can talk Lettucecow has joined the chat. 2:54 Dapi602 YOU CAN TALK 2:54 The Villainous Vulture * Man, that's a load off my shoulders 2:55 Dapi602 * : im happy i dosent get eliminated 2:55 RiMiEg007 * :* Now that Scott helped me get rid of the two biggest threats, I will have to help him. I still have immunity so I can't get voted off 2:55 Dapi602 * : since mike and cody get eliminated there is not problem `:D * : YEAH 2:55 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Donde Esta Evil Lindsay? 2:55 Dapi602 * ' : OK WERE GOING IN GREECE' 2:55 The Villainous Vulture (ReMiE you don't have immunity anymore, he said only for that episode.png|25px]] Monstergal6 has joined the chat. 2:56 Dapi602 * ' : GO IN HE PLNE TEENS' 2:56 Reelbigfishfan500 v.v. pm 2:56 The Villainous Vulture k 2:56 Dapi602 * ' go into the plane teengers' * ' : ok now eveyone is in the plane' * ' LETS START' * ' : AAH WEREMAKING A ACCIDENT' * ' : WERE ALL GONNA DIE' 2:57 RiMiEg007 * : where's Chris 2:57 Dapi602 *THE PLANE EXXPLODED* *PLANE EXPLODED* * ' : oh oh chris plane is broken' * ' BOOOOM' * ' : HAHAH' * ' ok we are all in greece' * ' to build a new plane !' 2:58 The Villainous Vulture Wait did we merge or not? 2:58 Dapi602 * ' for chris' * ' IDK' * ' : 3 2 1' 2:59 The Villainous Vulture Can someone tell me? It's kinda important 2:59 Dapi602 * ' : GO BUILD THE PLANES !' 2:59 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, we need some engines 2:59 The Villainous Vulture *face palm* Whatever * Hm... * Duncan, get an engine, I'll get some metal for walls 3:00 Coolboy87 no 3:00 The Villainous Vulture We didn't? Ok 3:00 Coolboy87 We didn' 3:00 RiMiEg007 * : I got some first class seats 3:00 Dapi602 * ' : hurry up or chris will get ma at us' * ' : *mad' 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * Cool, an engine! 3:01 Dapi602 * ' : 9 minute left !' 3:01 The Villainous Vulture * And I got some metal! 3:01 Reelbigfishfan500 * yay now put the thinga megigers together 3:01 RiMiEg007 * : *spays a picture of Chris on a piece of Metal* I got a piece of the wall! 3:02 The Villainous Vulture * Great! We have a cock-pit! 3:02 Dapi602 * ' : 4 mnute left' * ' : LOL JUST KIDDING' * ' : 10 MINTUE LEFT' 3:03 RiMiEg007 * : I got the glass for the windows 3:03 Dapi602 * ' : 9 MINUTE LEFT' 3:03 The Villainous Vulture * Alright... and... got the first class compartmant! 3:03 Dapi602 * : *build chris plane* wee * : DONE 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * *Sets some mines at the underdogs team* 3:04 Dapi602 * ' : OH I FORGOT YOU HAVE TOSIGN' 3:04 The Villainous Vulture Tosign? 3:04 Dapi602 * ' : TO SIGN' 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * Ok 3:04 Dapi602 * ' : with * emoticon' * ' : SIGN OR I ILL KICK YOU' 3:04 The Villainous Vulture * *Signs the planes elimination room with a * sign 3:05 Dapi602 * ' : BOOOM UNDERDOGS PLANE DESTROYED' 3:05 RiMiEg007 * : * I got economy class made 3:05 The Villainous Vulture * * Singing as we build...* : WE BUILD CHRIS PLANE HEHEHHE * : *musics* yeha * ' : STOP SIGNING YOUR VOICE HURT MY EARS' 3:06 Reelbigfishfan500 * * ohhhhh sing ing while doin pllain stufff * ohhhhhhh 3:06 RiMiEg007 * : *puts real seats in economy class 3:06 Dapi602 * ' : STOP LINDASAY' 3:06 Reelbigfishfan500 * hehe 3:06 Dapi602 * ' : ok time up !' * ' : oh the undergdog plane exploded so the peeps win' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * Whoo! 3:07 Dapi602 * ' : the underdog lost and the peeps win !' * ' : but wait since duncan break a rule THE UNDERDOG WINS' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * What rule? 3:07 Dapi602 * ' : glitch' * ' : you glitc during the challenge' 3:07 The Villainous Vulture * Yo u didn't say we COULDN'T blow it up... 3:07 Coolboy87 glitch? 3:07 RiMiEg007 * : Nice! THANKS DUNCAN! Your a nice guy 3:08 Dapi602 * ' : i forgot to ay' 3:08 The Villainous Vulture * that's bull 3:08 Reelbigfishfan500 * grrrrr 3:08 Dapi602 * ' : OK SO PEEPS VOTE SOMEOE IN PM' 3:08 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, it shouldn't count if you didn't say that! 3:08 Dapi602 *SOMEONE * ' : PPEEPS VOTES' * ' : POPULAR PEEPS VTE IN PM<' * ' : 1 vote for bridgette' 3:09 The Villainous Vulture Dapi it counts as two 3:09 Dapi602 * ' : 2 vote for bridgette' * ' : VOTE OR NO ELIINATION THIS EPISODE' 3:10 The Villainous Vulture Only me and Reel can vote everyone else on the peeps isn't here 3:11 Dapi602 * ' : REEL VOTE SOMEOJE' *SOMEONE 3:11 Reelbigfishfan500 hold on !!! 3:11 Dapi602 * ' : ok' 3:12 Reelbigfishfan500 i voted waait The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 3:13 Reelbigfishfan500 ok i voted 3:14 Dapi602 * ' : ok this wllbe fast' * ' : all the votes are for bridgette' * ' : SO BYE * ' * : what *jump off the plane* Coolboy87 has left the chat. TDfan10 has joined the chat. 3:15 RiMiEg007 * :bye bye bridge 3:15 Dapi602 * THIS EPIODE IS ENDED *